This Thing You Call Christmas
by Mattroska
Summary: Translate. This Thing You Call Christmas, Forbiddensoul562. É o primeiro Natal de Hiei no mundo dos humanos, e ele está muito confuso. Será que Kurama poderá ajudálo a entender o verdadeiro significado do Natal? NÃO é yaoi!


Isso é uma tradução! This is a translation!

Essa fic não me pertence! I do not own this fic!  
Credits for Fordiddensoul562. Thank you, Forbiddensoul562! 

**TМtulo/Title: 'This Thing You Call Christmas'**

**Author: Forbiddensoul562**

**Language: English**

**Título: This Thing You Call Christmas (Isso que Vocês Chamam de Natal)**

O mundo parecia pacífico nessa época do ano, pelo menos no Ningenkai parecia. O Makai não mudava conforme as Estaçãoes, e o Rekai estava preocupado demais com as mortes dos humanos, causadas por acidentes durante as viagens.  
Mas Hiei não entendia, era seu primeiro inverno no Ningenkai e com o anoitecer tudo virou de cabeça para baixo.  
Isso irritava o demônio de fogo porque, por mais que odiasse admitir, quando ele achava que tinha entendido o estilo de vida dos Ningens, o que era bem pouco, tudo de repente se perdeu e tudo mudou completamente.  
Ele olhou para o céu cinza-escuro, tinha neve no chão e do céu estava caindo gentilmente outra camada de neve sobre a mesma.

Seus olhos agora questionavam o céu: 'Por que neva?' Ele se perguntou, retomando sua posição.

'Os humanos correm quando neva, mas quando neva eles saem e brinca nela... por que?' humanos não eram somente estúpidos; eles eram bipolares.  
De repente ele ouviu um montante de neve cair e chegou mais perto da rua que levava até a casa de Kurama. Ele parou de olhar o céu para olhar para baixo, para finalmente ver a raposa andando na sua direção, segurando uma jaqueta.  
"Olá, Hiei." ele saudou com um sorriso, "O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"  
Hiei voltou a olhar para o céu, "Olhando para o céu."  
"Por que?"  
Hiei parou um pouco para pensar dessa vez, ele não sabia o motivo, ele de repente se encontrou intrigado com várias outras perguntas.  
"Kurama, por que neva?" ele olhou para baixo para os olhos cor-de-esmeralda. "Em linguagem simples, a água congela nas nuvens e desce em forma de neve, Hiei."  
Kurama estava confuso, por que ele estaria lhe perguntando isso? Hiei veio de uma raça que convivia com a neve e o gelo, algo dentro dele deveria saber disso.  
"Você já reparou na maneira como os ningens tem começado a agir diferente?"  
"É temporada de feriado, Hiei. Os humanos fazem isso todos os anos, é só uma tradição." ele disse dando de ombros, foi então que Hiei lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo e perguntou, "Época de feriado?" Foi até que ele se lembrou com quem estava falando.  
"Alguns humanos celebram um feriado no inverno chamado Natal, é uma data de caridade basicamente, as pessoas dão presentes umas para as outras que amam e para seus amigos." Kurama decidiu que não tinha razão para confundir o demônio de fogo com detalhes.  
"Natal? Você não está falando coisa com coisa, kitsune!" Kurama deu um risinho, "Desculpe, Hiei, não sei como explicar isso de uma forma mais clara. Mas, há quanto tempo você está aqui fora?"  
"Por que?"  
"Só por curiosidade."  
"Hunm, algumas horas."  
Kurama soltou um suspiro, "Venha para dentro, Hiei, antes que você pegue uma gripe." Ele riu inconscientemente ao pensar que Hiei poderia pegar uma gripe... será que isso era possível?  
"Hunm, baka kitsune, eu não pego gripe." Foi então que Hiei sentiu seu corpo todo começar a tremer, Kurama riu novamente, "Eu não sei, Hiei, parece que a neve ganhou dessa vez, a temperatura do seu corpo caiu sem você perceber."  
Hiei mal está escutando, frio e tonteira eram coisas que eles estava sentindo naquele exato momento, foi a primeira vez na sua vida que ele as sentiu.  
"Venha para dentro, Hiei." Kurama lhe ofereceu novamente, dando um passo em direção a sua casa, o demônio de fogo tentou parar de tremer o máximo que pôde e seguiu o kitsune.  
Kurama abriu a porta para dentro da casa escura, que estava quase tão frio quanto lá fora. Eles eram os únicos lá dentro.  
"Por que você ficou interessado nas ocupações dos ningens, Hiei?" Kurama tirou a jaqueta para revelar sua blusa vermelha, deixando-a em cima do rack.  
Hiei ficou perto do meio da sala enquanto Kurama acendia as luzes. Tinha uma árvore bem peculiar no canto da sala de estar; ela não estava lá há uns dias atrás. Ele concentrou sua atenção naquilo.  
"É uma árvore de Natal." Kurama chegou perto e a ligou, as lâmpadas em volta dela piscavam com várias cores e também brancas e tota a ornamentação refletia as cores das luzes.  
"Pra esse... feriado?" Kurama afirmou, "Sabe, o grupo todo está celebrando esse ano juntos no templo para o Dia de Natal, Hiei, você poderia ir comigo."  
Ir com ele, por que? O que há de tão importante nesse feriado de dar e receber? Hiei simplesmente não conseguia fazer com que tudo isso fizesse sentido.  
"Eu poderia, Kurama?" ele o seguiu até a cozinha, aonde a raposa está fazendo chocolate quente para eles.  
"E por que não?" ele perguntou do balcão. Hiei andou um pouco e se sentou em cima do balcão, ele sempre gostou de observar Kurama fazendo comida humana, tanto fizesse se ele acabasse gostando delas ou não.  
"Porque eu não tenho nada para dar. Hunm, mesmo se eu quizesse." Kurama sorriu, "É claro, o feriado também significa estar com as pessoas que você ama, incluindo o grupo todo."  
"E sobre eu não dar presentes?"  
"Eu tenho certeza de que eles não iram ligar, eu dúvido que eles estejam esperando qualquer coisa de você." Kurama deu a Hiei a caneca quente.  
"Hunm?"  
"Não se preocupe com isso, Hiei. É bom você ter perguntado na verdade, o feriado é amanhã."  
Hiei tomou um gole do líquido quente, ele estava pensando sobre o feriado e ainda não entendia direito.  
"Então, você vai ficar aqui essa noite?" Kurama perguntou, tomando um pouco do seu chocolate, enquanto olhava com seus olhos verde-esmeralda para seu amigo.  
"Claro." Hiei ficou quieto durante um momento. "O que você quer nesse feriado, Kurama?" ele de repente se encontrou perguntando isso.  
"Hiei, não se preocupe com isso, você não precisa ser obrigado a celebrar o Natal." Hiei não ouviu as palavras de Kurama, ele já estava planejando e imaginando ao mesmo tempo o que ele poderia dar para seu amigo raposa.

YUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHO

Hiei deitou e ficou acordado naquela noite no quarto escuro de Kurama, com a raposa dormindo ao seu lado. Kurama. 'O que eu poderia te dar, Kurama?' ele pensou. Kurama seu melhor amigo, um dos poucos que ele considerava como amigo e merecia algo especial.

Mas Hiei não tinha nenhuma convivência com o estilo de vida dos ningens, e Koenma poderia prendê-lo se ele roubasse algo. E, por ele mesmo, não tinha muita coisa.  
De repente seus dedos moveram-se para o alto e Hiei e arregalou os olhos; ele havia encontrado o presente perfeito para Kurama. Esse feriado de ningen poderia ser melhor do que ele estava imaginando.

YUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHOYUYUHAKUSHO

No dia seguinte, Kurama passou a manhã com a mãe. Hiei ficou no andar de cima e pensou sobre o que havia decidido. E, por volta da tarde, Kurama e ele sairam da casa ningen dele e fizeram o caminho para o templo onde todos estavam reunidos.

"Ei, Kurama, você veio!" Yusuke disse alegremente, aproximando-se deles, "e você trouxe o Hiei com você! Eu não sabia que você era chegado nesses tipos de coisa, Hiei."  
"Hunm, e eu não sou, detetive." Ele deu uma olhada em volta para onde todos estavam trocando presentes com sorrisos nos rostos; logo aquela felicidade toda iria enjoá-lo.  
Kurama e ele ficaram lá dentro durante quase uma hora, Hiei continuava anti-social como sempre foi. Todos ganharam alguma coisa, menos ele; mas ele não se importava, ele ficaria feliz se desse seu presente.  
Ele observou todas as caixas, embrulhadas em papéis brilhantes, sendo trocadas entre as pessoas. Então eles tiravam o papel com sorrisos em suas faces e quando viam o que tinha dentro, sorriam mais ainda.  
Hiei não entendia. Qual era a graça de esconder algo dentro dos embrulhos? Mesmo assim, ele pensou se deveria ter embrulhado o seu presente.  
De repente ele saiu do murinho, onde estava a observar todos, e saiu para uma cerca perto do templo, ele sentou lá e olhou para fora, não tinha neve caindo naquele dia e ele poderia finalmente pensar.  
'Esse feriado dos ningens é estúpido.' Hiei pensou. 'É só uma desculpa para eles trocarem coisas para mostrar algo misterioso... Então por que eu me sinto tão constrangido para fazer isso?' ele pensou consigo mesmo.  
Ele decidiu deixar todos se divertirem lá dentro. Por que ele veio, em primeiro lugar? Hiei nunca foi social e ele não entendia da rotina do Natal.  
Ele se sentiu muito rejeitado.  
'Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não segui as regras do Natal exatamente como Kurama havia me dito?' Ele se perguntou, olhando para as luzes penduradas no telhado do templo.  
De repente, a porta que levava para dentro se abre e Kurama sai, ele olhou para Hiei com os olhos interrogativos, enquanto se aproximava. "Por que você saiu?" ele perguntou.  
Hiei deu de ombros, "A felicidade e a alegria deles é quase que doentia." Os olhos cor-de-escarlate se encontraram com os cor-de-esmeralda.

Ele tentou esconder seu nervosismo e seu pressentimento, mas ele sabia que se Kurama realmente tentasse, ele poderia ver através dele como se fosse vidro.

Mas esse súbito olhar cheio de emoção poderia com certeza mostrar para a raposa que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele sabia que Kurama poderia pensar isso, então ele deixou o ligeiro nervosismo passar.  
Kurama viu na hora exata, "Hiei?" Ele perguntou. O demônio de fogo só pôde dar uma risadinha interna em relação como ele tinha pouco controle sobre o que o kitsune viu nele. Mas Kurama era mais poderoso, ele sempre via tudo de um jeito ou de outro.  
"Hunm?"  
"Se você quer ir, você sabe que pode." Hiei lhe deu crédito por tentar; era uma opinião honesta e centrada.  
"Não é isso, Kurama." ele olhou para trás para Kurama que cruzou os braços, questionando.  
'Eu acho que uma das razões de Kurama gostar de mim é que eu sou um quebra-cabeça... foi ele quem disse isso.' ele se distanciou desse pensamento, 'Esse tempo e esse feriado estúpidos devem ter corrompido minha mente.'  
"Eu não sei como os ningens dizem isso, mas... eu vou te dar um presente por esse feriado idiota." Kurama sorriu, "Eu já te disse, Hiei, não precisa."  
"Hunm, eu sei, baka. Mas eu acho que você merece e eu quero que você tenha isso." As feições de Kurama se encheram de surpresa.  
Hiei soltou um suspiro pesado e repensou tudo de novo, enquanto retirava o presente de Kurama, sem ele ver. Ele esticou seu braço e o deixou cair, segurando uma parte da corrente em seus dedos.  
A lágrima de gema de sua mãe estava entre eles.  
Hiei tentou não deixar que a dor no seu coração fosse maior do que ele queria. Ele estava abrindo mão de algo que, estranhamente, lhe acalmou durante tantos anos.  
"Hiei, eu não posso ficar com isso."  
"Eu quero que você fique." ele forçou a si mesmo a dizer.  
"Mas, Hiei, isso é seu! Você passou por tantas coisas para ter isso de volta."  
Hiei respirou e deixou sua tristeza ir embora, ele fechou seus olhos, "Isso não importa, Kurama. Isso não significa nada."  
Quando ele abriu novamente os olhos, ele viu o olhar no rosto do amigo, o qual ele não queria ver: 'Do que você está falando? Quem é você, o que você quer dizer com não importa?'  
"Pegue, Kurama. Talvez isso lhe provoque a mesma sensação que eu sinto."  
Kurama olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hiei, dando-lhe oportunidade de desistir de tudo o que ele havia dito e de tudo que ele estava abrindo mão. Mas Hiei já tinha tomado sua decisão. E, finalmente, com uma mão trêmula e hesitante, Kurama pegou.  
Hiei observou Kurama colocando o colar em volta de seu pescoço e pôr dentro de sua blusa para ocultar a vista. "Obrigado, Hiei. Isso significa muito."  
A mão de Kurama se moveu dentre seus cabelos e retirou sua rosa, aquela que ele sempre usava; ele a retirou com um sorriso no rosto. Hiei estava pensando se Kurama estava tendo a mesma batalha interna que ele teve para se desfazer daquilo.  
"Agora que você me deu isso, eu lhe dou isto." Kurama disse, ainda com um sorriso sincero que agraciava suas feições. Kurama podia fazer outra rosa crescer, para ser usada para todos os seus ataques, mas essa foi a primeira, a primeira que ele usou. Isso realmente significava muito.  
Hiei pegou a rosa gentilmente e olhou para as pétalas perfeitas que nunca morreriam. "Obrigado, Kurama." Ele deixou um pequeno sorriso romper a barreira, somente para Kurama ver.  
Kurama correspondeu, "Você vai voltar lá para dentro?" Hiei se pôs de pé e começou a seguir Kurama.  
"Hiei, eu acho que você finalmente entendeu o significado deste feriado."  
"Hunm, eu nunca vou finalmente entender por que os ningens fazem o que fazem." Ele colocou a rosa em seu bolso, "Mas, talvez, essa coisa toda esteja começando a fazer sentido, isso que vocês chamam de Natal."  
Kurama sorriu, com as mãos na porta, "Feliz Natal, Hiei."

"Hunm, feliz Natal, baka kitsune.

* * *

Eu achei essa fic muito linda! Ficou ótimo. Nesse Natal mesmo, eu pensei no Hiei tendo um Natal com o Kurama e os outros... como seria e talz. Eu ia escrever algo, mas fiquei com preguiça -- Aí eu li essa fic e achei mais do que perfect! \o/Espero que vocês tenham gostado também!  
Créditos pela fanfic: Forbiddensoul562  
Créditos pela tradução: Eu mesma! lol

Kissu 


End file.
